


Turn Up the Heat

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a <a>prompt</a>: <em>"Scott fancies Derek. Derek fancies Scott. But they both think the other likes Stiles/Isaac (you decide). Stiles/Isaac realises this and attempts to get them together."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing, nothing serious. Enjoy it for what it's worth.

"Fuck!" Derek cried out as Scott rode his dick like he was a race horse.

Scott whined as Derek fucked his hole, quickening the pace as they got closer to finishing.

What else could they possibly do? They were stuck in a circle of mountain ash thanks to their token human pack member, Stiles Stilinski. It was a scheme he cooked up with Isaac after Stiles decided that he could not stand being around Scott and his constant pining over Derek being in love with Isaac. Or so he thought. As for Derek, he had been sulking around the loft in a constant state of misery, so naturally no one noticed there was anything wrong with him. But according to Isaac, Derek had been miserable over Scott being in love with Stiles, which was absolutely not true, no matter how hard Stiles had tried.

That is what led the Beta and Alpha to their current situation. Somehow in all of the chaos and the death threats thrown his way from Derek, Stiles had managed to get them to talk out their issues before he left with Isaac to give the two “alone time”.

"Do you think he’s setting us up?" Scott had asked innocently as he removed his shirt because the heat was turned up mysteriously. It hadn’t been that hot a half hour ago.

By then Derek was already in his underwear, in tight, black boxer-briefs that left little to the imagination. He gave Scott a look that said, ‘I can’t believe I love someone as dumb as you’.

"This is a set up," Derek said finally, "Stiles left us in a circle of mountain ash without any phones or a way to get out and he turned up the heat in my loft. I’m going to kill him. When I get out of here, I’m finally going to get to kill him."

Scott removed his shorts and laid there, just three feet from a sweaty, almost-naked Adonis of a man. “What do we do now?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. He snaked his eyes over the glistening, tanned body of the young Alpha before smirking at him. “I have a few ideas.”

One of those ideas involved Scott in several positions that he probably wouldn’t have been able to get into if he were still a human. Werewolf flexibility was ridiculous. What was also ridiculous was the beard burn he got when Derek had his legs bent over his head as the man buried his face into his ass.

Derek had fucked him stupid. He never knew such pain or pleasure until he had Derek’s dick up his ass.

"Come on, baby," Derek huffed out, eyes shut as he got closer to climax. "Come on, yeah."

"Derek, I’m—it’s coming," Scott cried out as he rode him harder and faster.

"Go, go, go," Derek moaned. "YES!"

Scott screamed as he felt his cock burst, splattering Derek’s hairy chest as the older wolf continued his onslaught until he was ready to cum too. Scott plopped down next to Derek, evening out his breathing as Derek lipped his lips.

"I’m still going to kill, Stiles," Derek declared.

Scott was too into his post-sex haze to process anything he said. “Okay,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to leave me some more prompts, please contact me on my Tumblr in the above link.
> 
> And if you're that Scerek troll, I encourage you to leave me some prompts about your favorite couple, Scott and Derek.


End file.
